Pet Shop of Humanoids
by Arctic Vixen Queen
Summary: Iruka sensai has taken his small class for a field trip threw a new town. They happen upon a Pet Shop: Exotic World and of course Kiba spots a dog he wants. They all seem to suddenly have a dog. What they don’t know is that these pets are more then they e
1. Intro

**Pet Shop of Humanoids**

**Owner:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Pet:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Animal:** Black Doberman

**Owner:** Kiba Inuzuka

**Pet:** Shino Aburame

**Animal:** Belgian Tervuren

**Owner:** Gaara Sabaku

**Pet:** Niji Hyuuga

**Animal:** German Pinscher

**Owner:** Iruka Umino

**Pet:** Kakashi Hatake

**Animal:** White Alaskan Malamute

**Owner:** Haku

**Pet:** Zabuza

**Animal:** Great Dane

**_Explanation:_** OK, I'm new to this, but I have many thoughts going through my mind every passing moment and this just happened to be one of them. I love all of these coupling. The seme is the pet, while the uke is the owner lol. Have fun, please review so I can see what you think of my story.

**_Rating: _**M for great amounts of perverted thoughts, yaoi sexual themes, Mpreg, cursing, and violents

**_Summery:_** _Iruka sensai has taken his small class for a fieldtrip through a new town. They happen upon a Pet Shop: Exotic World and of course Kiba spots a dog he wants. They all seem to suddenly have a dog. What they don't know is that these pets are more then they ever wanted..._


	2. Field Trip!

**Chapter 1: Field Trip!**

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** _Hiya, some of you already know what I'm planing on doing to this story. I'm updating it one chapter at a time. So please be patient with me. Thanks! This update will mean that there will be added stuff and deleted stuff. So please tell me what you think about the new updates!_

**Warning: **_Scheming Itachi!_

**Humanoid Animal Speech:** **-Talk-**

**Humanoid Speech:** -Talk-

**Human Speech:** "Talk"

**Thoughts:** _'Thought'_

**Owner: **_Naruto Uzumaki_ - 17

**Pet:** _Sasuke Uchiha - 18_

**Animal:** _Black Doberman_

**Owner:** _Kiba Inuzuka_ - 17

**Pet:** _Shino Aburame - 19_

**Animal:** _Belgian Tervuren_

**Owner:** _Gaara Sabaku - 18_

**Pet: **_Niji Hyuuga_ - 18

**Animal:** _German Pinscher_

**Owner:** _Iruka Umino - 23_

**Pet:** _Kakashi Hatake - 28_

**Animal:** _White Alaskan Malamute_

**Owner:** _Haku - 19_

**Pet:** _Zabuza - 21_

**Animal:**

* * *

A yellow bus stood still in the parking lot of a large, well known school. The day was perfect for a field trip.

'_Just to perfect...'_ thought a young sensei looking over his few students. The nine students, waiting with their one teacher, looked annoyed.

The teacher was tanned, his emotion filled brown/black eyes watched a student talk and laugh with their friends. He had a deep scar upon the bridge of his nose and tied up brown hair. He covered all of his body, even if it was the hottest day of the year. He wore dark green pants with a matching green vest and a white t-shirt with a tie. He was a very formal man. But soft hearted at times, very strict when needed be for his students. And always looked after his students like they were his children.

Even on this perfect day, there was something annoying missing. And just as everyone was thinking about it, that one missing annoyance came running towards them. The missing student was blonde, lightly tanned and deep blue eyes. (I think that is three different shades of blue!) Iruka knew this would get very interesting. He had just called the boy five(5) minutes ago and here he is racing towards them. Iruka twitched, the boy was still dressing himself as he ran!

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you, not to come out of the house without your clothes on!" But said boy, did not listen, instead he pounced on Iruka.

"Iruka-sensai!" wailed Naruto excitedly. With a "Umf!" Iruka fell in the dirt, flat on his back. A cloud of dust floated up, blocking the crowd of students, who circled them. When the dust finally settled, they saw that Naruto's position made it look like he was straddling their poor teacher.

Naruto gave his normal fox grin and placed his hands on Iruka's chest. "So Iruka-sensai, when are we going? Hu hu hu?" he was in Iruka's face by now. His golden hair and sun kissed skin glowing in the sun's rays.

Naruto was a high energy teenager, he was seventeen(17) but acted like he was nine(9). He had natural bright golden blonde hair, and his eyes were three different shades of blue, cobalt, sapphire, and ocean blue. His skin was baby soft, and still held onto some of its baby fat, around the face. He also had a tan skin that he was born with, it was like when someone had coffee and they poured milk into it. Naruto grinned at Iruka, three whisker like scars, on each cheek, showed proudly upon his face. He had a high pitch voice sometimes but other times unknown to many, he could be calm and gentle.

He appeared to be an angel. Iruka normally would be angry at Naruto for his normal tackling hugs, but he couldn't be angry at him right now. He smiled and ruffled Naruto's spiky bright blonde hair before glaring at him.

"We could leave right now, but..." He began. Naruto pulled back a little confused,

"But what sense?"

"Your on top of me..." Finished Iruka with a twitch. Naruto looked down to see that he was, for a fact, sitting on his teacher. Looking back to Iruka he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry sensai." He climbed off of him and looked around spotting his group of friends, Gaara, Kiba, and Haku. He frolicked over to them, wrapping his arm around Gaara's neck. All the kids around them, counted down.

Five(5) ... Gaara looked calm

four(4) ... Gaara had that vein upon his head

three(3) ... Gaara was now clenching his teeth

two(2) ... Gaara's eyes were closed, the two other friends were stepping away

one(1) ... Gaara twitched

And that was it, they watched Naruto be flung into the air, right into the school sign. Naruto twitched, his eyes white with the black rim around them before he flopped to the ground, motionless.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. Turning his attention back to the students he called to them all. "Alright class, into the bus. Or we will be late." As the kids were loading in and Iruka was checking them off, he glanced over at Naruto who still lay motionless. _'When will that boy learn?' _he asked himself. As he checked the last person off, he smiled. _'Boy what a great day this will be...'_

**Time Skip - On the bus, memories**

Iruka had to arrange the seats. Naruto kept pestering Haruno Sakura, until she hit him. Earning him yet another sore.

Haku and Kiba - on account that Naruto and Kiba would somehow end up in a fight.

Gaara and Naruto - because Gaara was the only one who could make sure Naruto stayed in line and not act all goofy like he normally does.

Sakura and Lee - to Lee's glee, to Sakura's horror.

Shikamaru and Choji - because they would not do any damage together.

Iruka sat alone in the front of the bus. Always looking back to see what was going on. He already had to wrap Naruto's left wrist because of Gaara's toss and bandage his forehead because of Sakura's blow.

Iruka watched Naruto, he was his adopted father after the incident. Naruto was the class clown and the neighborhood prankster. He was shunned and discarded because of the fire when he was just a little fellow. Iruka knew it to well, but he rather not go back to that memory. Iruka watched Naruto, he could see that smile go to his eyes. That was what really caught peoples attention, Naruto's eyes. But that wasn't what caught Iruka's attention. It was his attitude, bubbly, free, plenty of energy to spear even when everyone thought he couldn't go on. He had a gold, dream and he wouldn't give up until he had his hands around it.

Iruka looked at his other friends, Naruto had met Gaara when he was only five(5), the little guy had been left behind, with his two other siblings. Kiba lived with them, Naruto had met him when he was three(3) and Haku he was a surprise, Naruto had just met him two(2) years ago and they had a friendship like they had been together their whole life. Iruka was pleased but a little shaken.

Naruto had a secret, that Iruka didn't even fully understand yet. And it seemed to have wrapped itself around the others. Naruto was part something else, his other friends were too. That was what really scared Iruka...

While Iruka was in his thoughts, the bus had come to a stop, and the kids were filing out of the bus. Naruto was, once again, in Iruka's face.

"Hey hey sensai! Time to go! Hey wake up!" Iruka blinked away the thoughts and looked with a smiling face at Naruto.

"Alright, but get out of my face Naruto..."

**Time Skip - Detraction(sp) **

Iruka tried to organize the trip, but everyone wanted to be everywhere at once. So He got Haku to help him out. Even if Haku was nineteen(19) he had a mind of an adult and the street smarts too. He made sure everyone was together.

"Well class this is the park, please stay together and no wondering off- Kiba! How many times do I have to say this to you, you can't bring Akamaru with you!"

"Ah come on, Iruka-sensei. You know Akamaru can't be left alone!" argued Kiba as he walked with Naruto down a street.

The little white pup was perched upon Kiba's head. His spotted brown ears flopping. Even in this weather, Kiba had his normal hoody on. But he quickly pulled the hood off and picked up Akamaru so he could walk with them.

Kiba and Naruto weren't the same height, Naruto was five(5) feet five(5) inches and Kiba was five(5) feet eight(8) inches. Kiba had shorter ruffled brown hair and instead of scars upon his cheeks were red tattoo triangles which he got illegally at the age of fifteen(15). He and Naruto are the same age. His skin is a shade darker then Naruto and his eyes are almost animal like, a deep earthy brown color. Like Naruto his canines were more pointed. They were a pare alright.

They both wore blue jean shorts with different shirts on. Naruto had an orange t-shirt with a swirl upon it, on the back. While Kiba had his hoody and a black muscle shirt with the words _**'Bite Me If You Dare'**_ written on the chest with bright red letters.

**Time Skip - With Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto**

"So Kiba, have you found a play mate for Akamaru yet?"

"Nah, there hasn't been one that he approves of yet..."

"Bummer man, seems he's picky."

"Yeah..."

"Like his owner..."

"Yeah... Hey wait!" Naruto snickered.

As Kiba found out what Naruto had meant, Akamaru suddenly stopped, giving a soft grunting bark and tilting his head to the side. Kiba looked over his shoulder at his little puppy. Who appeared to be walking to the other side of the street. "Akamaru?" Kiba and Naruto looked at each other, bewildered, before darting after the pup. He was sitting in front of a shop window, staring in longingly. His tail wagging slightly. Kiba and Naruto halted right behind him, starring at him before lifting there eyes to the shop. Kiba's face split with a smile that went up into his eyes and Naruto seemed speechless for the first time in years...

In front of them was a pet shop. One with the letters painted boldly in shimmering black on the shops window. **Exotic World Pet Shop**.

Kiba and Naruto had their cell phones in their hands, dialing.

**Time Skip - Itachi**

In the seemingly small shop, sat a scheming man. His bloody red eyes hidden behind pale eyelids. He was tall, six(6) one(1) and had a black cloak on, with red clouds printed on it. He had black hair, slicked, and pulled back into a pony tail. His fingernails were painted a deep purple and he had lines coming from the bridge of his nose down. He looked like the type of person you wouldn't want to hang around.

Itachi opened his eyes, revealing the deadly red eyes of his. A sneer working its way up to his face.

"They approach," he cooed as he grabbed a hold of an ferret who's fur was a chocolate brown and a mix of read. "It appeared that you found the boss behind part of this, wonderful plan..." he spoke to the ferret who did not respond. _'Good...'_ Itachi thought. Getting up from his seat, he placed the ferret on his shoulder and walked behind the counter. _'All we need to do know, is to wait and see if they find it on their own...' _Itachi could see the two on the phone, _'purrfect!'_ his mind turning with his thoughts brewing.

* * *

**(Okay, the first chapter is done, it's better I hope and it gives a little bit more info! Please review. I need to know if you like the new updates of this story!)**


	3. Welcome 2 Exotic World

**(OK, this chapter went up fast so if there is any errors please tell me. I'll fix it up as fast as I can! )**

**Chapter 2:** _Welcome two Exotic World_

Humanoid Speech: _-Talk-_

Human Speech: "Talk"

Thoughts: _'Thought'_

**Character Info that we know so fare...**

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5'5

**Attitude:** over confident, spunky, is always seemingly pleased, reaching for higher goals in life. Wanted to be accepted, cheerful, over excited joyful around others.

**Appearance:** Bright blonde unruly hair, three different shades of blue for his eyes. Lushes baby smooth tan skin and three whisker-like scars upon each cheek. He has a frail shape.

**Info:** Never really had friends when he was little, until he met Kiba then Gaara and then Haku. There is a deep secret that he holds. Another secret for the reason he's looked down upon.

**Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 6'8

**Attitude:** Over confident, has better judgement sometimes,

**Appearance:** Kiba is darker skinned then Naruto, has wild animalistic earthy brown eyes, with red triangles on each cheek. His hair ruffled and a light brown. Smooth skin, muscular but still female looking body.

**Info:** The only known fact about him is he has somewhat of the same secret as Naruto but he is not looked down upon. He has a little dog and he met Naruto when he was about 3.

**Name:** Iruka Umino

**Age:** 28

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5'10

**Attitude:** Sometimes mother hen, really protective and strict when needed. He is a push over some times and likes to be calm. But can get on the loud side when upset, normally by Naruto. He is a truth worthy friend and very pleas able.

**Appearance:** He is just between Naruto's and Kiba's skin color. He has a scar that is unknown how he got it by others, on the bridge of his nose. Dark brown eyes and brown hair which he normally pulls back. He has a muscular figure, but hidden.

**Info:** He knows the secrets about Naruto and his three friends. The insedent will be brought up again. He adopted Naruto when he was 12. Naruto was just an infant at the time. He tries to sooth Naruto when he is feeling down because of the villagers. Iruka is one big mother hen.

**(Alright to the story!)**

When they had first found the pet shop, Naruto and Kiba wanted to just enter and explore. But they couldn't do that alone. So, they did what they thought was best. They called their friends. Naruto called Iruka. And in a flash the whole class was looking through the window to the shop. Kiba had Akamaru in his arms, looking in at a puppy who was wagging it's tail quickly. It was a black lab. He looked down upon Akamaru, but his pup didn't seem that interested. Frowning, he jabbed Naruto in the side who gave out a squeak in surprise and pain.

"Hey dog breath, that hur-"

Naruto was quickly shut-upped as he got dragged into the shop. Iruka's disapproving voice following them in. As Kiba opened the door, a bell chimed. Startling Akamaru, he gave a yip and pulled his head into Kiba's jacket. Kiba kept going though, he pulled Naruto by the sleeve to the counter and looked around. He was ignoring the protesting blonde.

"Hey dog breath what is with yo-"

"Hello, and welcome to Exotic World. What may I help you fined gentlemen?"

A man dressed in a black velvet cloak with a red liner came out from the back. He was pale, and had coal black eyes, deep with no emotion in them. He was very tall, six(6) feet one(1) inch. He had lines going away from his nose. His face was cold and held no real emotion to it, just some mysterious knowledge which no one knew about. His nails were painted purple too. Kiba looked at the man and blinked, he kept starring until his dog poked his head out from his hiding spot. Kiba snapped out of it and smiled devilishly. The man behind the counter raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes you could help me and my friend here!"

He slapped Naruto on the back making his stomach collide with the counter painfully. Naruto glared but sighed when Iruka came walking in.

"Kiba Naruto what are you doing?!"

The man behind the counter smirked and walked out to stand beside Iruka.

"Sir, please calm yourself. I have costumers. Come gentlemen."

As he walked passed Iruka, he stood between Naruto and Kiba, his hands on their backs, guiding them away. Iruka disliked him already. He puffed and looked around the dimly lit shop, spotting a photo of said man.

**Name:** Itachi

**Age:** 23

**Gender:** Male

_'Itachi, where have I heard that name before?'_

-

Itachi was just coming up to the first cage when, a Doberman lunged at Itachi. It was stopped by the cage, but it bent the bares. Itachi sneered at the dog.

It was completely black with onyx colored eyes. Ears and tail clipped. The dogs paws were large, its body muscular, elegant, and graceful. Its coat was thick, smooth, short, hard, and close-fitting. The dog growled again at Itachi, but Itachi just snorted and continued on.

"I think I have a perfect match for your pup, sir."

"Great!"

Yelled Kiba. Naruto on the other hand was interested in the black dog that reminded him of Anubis. Kiba didn't catch this but Itachi sure did. He sighed and a nasty sneer spread across his face. He suddenly stopped and looked at the two,

"How about I allow you to browse by yourself and see if you can pick your own first. Tell me when your done..."

Kiba and Naruto stood stack still, but nodded anyway.

"Good."

Itachi turned and walked back towards the counter.

-

Iruka was still pondering about Itachi, he had sat down upon a dusty forgotten chair. His eyes fixated on the cage before him. The cage seemed empty, but it wasn't. Lurking in that dark cage was a pure white Alaskan Malamute. It's ghostly appearance shadowed. It's left eye (I believe) was the only one showing. The other was covered by an eye patch. It hid, watching the human before it.

_-Beautiful...-_

it said loud enough for Iruka to hear and flip out because of it. He found himself on the ground, yet again, for the second time that day. Sat up, rubbing his head, but looked around frantically. He hadn't seen anyone come in or out of the shop. It could have been a costumer looking over one of the animals. But this was a strange hallow deep powerful voice that no mere mortal could posses. Iruka glanced around.

_'What a minute, no one was around me... then who-'_

He looked at the only place he could think of. And there it stood in all its pure white glory. A large Malamute had come out of the dark and was watching him. Blinking he came forward, an inch away from the cage.

"You couldn't possably..."

He gave a confused look...

"Could you?"

The dog and Iruka had a staring contest and behind Iruka stood a plotting Uchiha.

**(Yay, I had to make this chapter longer, my chapters are to short for my liking. I got it up though! Tell me what you think.)**


	4. Well I call him Blank

**Chapter 3:** _Well I call him "Blank"_

**(Well It appears that my story is a hit! Yay lol I already have people breathing down my back for another chapter, which I'm very happy about.)**

**Humanoid Speech**: -Talk-

**Human Speech:** "Talk"

**Thoughts:** _'Thought'_

Character Info that we know so fare...

**Name:** Itachi Uchiha

**Age:** 21

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 6'1

**Attitude:** Snide, a creeper, plotter, has something up his sleeve. Not really trustworthy material. A wiezle.

**Info:** Not much to say about this character, yet. But he does seem to catch Iruka's eye. Something that Iruka has forgotten almost completely.

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5'5

**Attitude:** Cerous, over confident, spunky, is always seemingly pleased, reaching for higher goals in life. Wanted to be accepted, cheerful, over excited joyful around others.

**Appearance:** Bright blonde unruly hair, three different shades of blue for his eyes. Lushes baby smooth tan skin and three whisker-like scars upon each cheek. He has a frail shape.

**Info:** Never really had friends when he was little, until he met Kiba then Gaara and then Haku. There is a deep secret that he holds. Another secret for the reason he's looked down upon.

**Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 6'8

**Attitude:** Over confident, has better judgement sometimes,

**Appearance:** Kiba is darker skinned then Naruto, has wild animalistic earthy brown eyes, with red triangles on each cheek. His hair ruffled and a light brown. Smooth skin, muscular but still female looking body.

**Info:** The only known fact about him is he has somewhat of the same secret as Naruto but he is not looked down upon. He has a little dog and he met Naruto when he was about 3.

**Name:** Iruka Umino

**Age:** 28

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5'10

**Attitude:** Sometimes mother hen, really protective and strict when needed. He is a push over some times and likes to be calm. But can get on the loud side when upset, normally by Naruto. He is a truth worthy friend and very pleas able.

**Appearance:** He is just between Naruto's and Kiba's skin color. He has a scar that is unknown how he got it by others, on the bridge of his nose. Dark brown eyes and brown hair which he normally pulls back. He has a muscular figure, but hidden.

**Info:** He knows the secrets about Naruto and his three friends. The insedent will be brought up again. He adopted Naruto when he was 12. Naruto was just an infant at the time. He tries to sooth Naruto when he is feeling down because of the villagers. Iruka is one big mother hen. It appears that Itachi has done something to get on Iruka's worry list.

(Just skim over the info list, there might be something added! )

* * *

The Uchiha's eyes flared a bloody red as a toothy grin, which is very scary for Itachi to do, spread like a wild fire to his lips.

"I see you have your eye on, Kakashi... Iruka-sensai."

cooed Itachi knowingly. Iruka snapped his head around and stared hard at Itachi. Not trusting one thing coming from his mouth.

"Oh no,"

His eyes widened.

"I can't, I don't have time t-"

The sound of metal being scraped alerted Iruka. The Alaskan Malamute had the saddest look in his eye. His leg was up, paw limply against the cage door. He scraped softly upon it, adding a whimper with it.

_'You must be very pleased to find someone Kakashi, if your using the whimper technic...'_ Thought Itachi as he came beside the man on the ground.

"He seems to fancy you, Iruka..."

Iruka's eyes were still locked on to the dogs. His breath was coming out short. In one blink though Iruka's mind seemed to be sucked out of his head, his body almost felt num. Then there in his mind was a figure, clad in nothing... But as fast as it came, it was gone. And Iruka was left gasping on the ground. Clutching his chest. Itachi turned away from the sight and clicked his figures. The cage to the door was unlocked. Itachi went back to the counter and pulled out a sheet and started to scribble down on it.

* * *

While the other three were doing there thing. Haku and Gaara had come in, passing Itachi like he wasn't even there. Gaara and Haku were placed as Gods. Their looks were drool worthy. If you ever saw Haku in only his towel or bathing suit.

Gaara was a pale lean teen with vicious teal looking eyes and dark black circles riming his eyes. Giving him the appearance of a racoon or panda bear. His hair was a fiery red and he stood to be about five(5) feet eleven(11) inches. He wore tight black jeans, ripped at the knees and had chains hanging from the lopes, for a shirt he only wore a fishnet top. (Drools) Leaving his chest exposed to the world. His nails were even painted black, thanks to Haku. Gaara's skin, smooth. There was always an urge to touch him.

Haku was more of a girly boy then anything. His face was just to angelic to be a mans. Is body even if he wore male clothing he still looked girly in them, if possible he looked even more like a girl! His features were curvy like Naruto's. He had long brunette colored hair and deep emotionless light hazel eyes.His touches were feather and his voice a mix of a mans and a women's.

A Great Dane caught Haku's eye. It was in a large cage, deep chocolate brown coat with angry deep set brown eyes. This dog seemed to draw Haku to him. Its tail wagged slightly. When Haku was close enough the dog pushed his nose to the cage wanting to be pet.

"Well it seems I have yet more people wanting my lovely pets."

Itachi's voice drew Haku out of his trance but it did not make him stop his hand. It touched the velvety black nose of the Great Dane. Itachi dropped the attitude,

"Would you like him? Zabuza is a fine dog."

Haku glanced at the dog and noticed the sheet of paper. Peeking he noted that it did say: RETURNED FOR BITING AND KILLING A PERSON... (How pleasant) Haku smiled sweetly at the dog and looked at Itachi. With honey coating his voice he spoke out.

"I'll take him..."

* * *

(Finally getting to the others )

When Haku had disappeared from Gaara's side, Gaara just shrugged it off and went looking for anything to satisfy his needs. Even if he wasn't really looking for a pet, he just wanted to Browse. To see what this Exotic World had to offer. There were many cages. Then, there, a movement caught Gaara's eye. He turned around only to see a German Pinscher scramble into a corner. Normally he would just leave it be, but today he was born and decided to see what was up with this pathetic dog.

When he cornered the dog, it was a bluish tinted German Pinscher, large blind like eyes reflected Gaara's image. They stood like that, staring at each other before Gaara continued to approuce the skittish dog. It whimpered and pushed its back against the wall.

-Don-don't hur-hurt me...-

Gaara pulled back, he rose a non existing eyebrow. 'What the hell?' he thought as he grabbed the dog under the front arms and lifted her up. He cradled her, his eyes looking around to see if any cage was left open. 'Surely the owner of this shop leave the door to a cage open... hmf foolish.'

Gaara was still searching for a cage, when he noticed how soft the fur to the dogs pelt felt. He hadn't noticed it before. He didn't even notice that he was stroking the female dog, soothingly. The whimpering had ceased and the she-dog seemed to have relaxed. Gaara turned a corner, spotting Naruto staring at a dog through the bars. He snorted and glanced down upon the dog in his arms, she was starring at him, her seemingly blind dog eyes held so much warmth in them it kinda made the red head sick.

* * *

Back to Naruto, he was crouched down in front of the cage, where the Anubis looking dog lived. The second he crouched and muttered a greeting, cheerfully, the dog turned his back on him and snorted. Naruto pouted.

"Little bastard..." When Naruto muttered those words, the dog suddenly turned, eyes flashing red. The dog bared its canines, long and pointed. But Naruto just snorted and glared back. "Oh bite me!" he snapped at the dog. 'I would if I could...'

-dobe...- Naruto blinked, his blue eyes confused. He pointed a finger at the dog and real close to the cage.

"Di-did you just call..." Naruto was speechless, for only less then twenty seconds before his face turned red. "How dare you, teme!" The dog got to his paws, bristling.

-dobe!-

"Teme!"

-Dobe!-

"Teme!"

-dobe...- They hadn't realized that they were pushing their faces against the bars until Itachi coughed to get their attention.

"I see I have a match for you, sir?" Naruto looked confused by this. This dog would be his if he would say yes, but it would stay in the cage and be miserable if he said no... He couldn't decide, so Itachi did it for him. "The papers are on my counter, please go sign them while I fetch your darling dog..." A sneer reached his face as Naruto, stunned, walked passed him to the front counter. He kneeled and grinned. "Finally found you a perrrrfect match..., little brother." He opened the cage, putting a leash on and dragging the dog out, literally. The dog didn't seemed pleased b this.

* * *

(TO KIBA! So we got Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke we only need now is Neji and Shino! Off to type that part up now! YAY)

Kiba was on a hunt, prowling around the store like he owned the place. He looked in different cages, little glass cases but he did not see his little puppy react to any of the hyper animals in this store. He was about to give up when his puppy suddenly twitched his ears, barked and leapt from his arms. Running through a hidden back door.

Passing through, he saw his little puppy run through a plastic flap. It appeared to have something flying around, a lot of something flying around. He stopped in front of the plastic flap. Sheepishly he gained the courage to pull open the flap and walk in. What he saw amazed him. Several different types of bugs fluttered, whizzed and buzzed passed him and around him.

"Wow" he found himself saying out loud. He glanced around and spotted Akamaru sniffing around an all blackish brown Belgian Tervuren. The dog was amazing, but that isn't what caught Kiba's eye. When the dog lifted his head, it was wearing sunglasses! "What the hell are you wearing glasses for!? Are you blind?!" This seemed to amuse the dog, he snorted and got to his paws. Akamaru's little white tail was wagging. Suddenly the Belgian Tervuren and Akamaru had their noses an inch apart. They were speaking to each other. Kiba blinked and inwardly groaned. "Out of all of these dogs, Akamaru, you had to pick this one... " Akamaru turned his head towards Kiba and barked in approval. Kiba grumbled and looked at all the bugs, then the dog. Muttering, pouting cutely Kiba sighed and said with annoyance. "Well come on then..." He lead the two dogs out of the flap and away from the hidden doorway, that disappeared when they walked back into the store. 'bug freak' was the last thing Kiba thought before heading off to the counter...

* * *

Gaara was still trying to find this German Pinscher's cage. He kept finding himself stroking the dog to stop it from whimpering. Gaara was in the middle of doing so when another set of blind looking eyes came into view. The owner of these eyes seemed to be focused only on him. Gaara stopped. His eyes remaining on this new dog. It was just like the one in his arms, except larger, more mature looking too. It was to large to be held, unlike the one in Gaara's arms now.The dog was a more brown black tinted then blue. But it seemed to suit this dog amazingly. The dog had been staring at him for a while now. And with one quick movement, the dog was challenging him. Without even knowing what he was saying, he spoke out quickly, "Found you..."

* * *

At the counter, Iruka-Sensei, Naruto, Kiba, Haku and Gaara were adopting their very own dog. Even if the only reason they had come in was for Kiba they call came out with a dog.

Itachi had already named them, Iruka's dog was Kakashi. Naruto's dog was Sasuke, Kiba's new dog was Shino, Haku's was Zabuza, and Gaara's dogs name was Neji. _But they called them_, **Iruka**: _Scarecrow _- **Naruto**: _Teme_ - **Kiba**: _Bug-boy_ - **Haku**: _Beast_ - **Gaara**: _Phantom_. They all were pleased. They didn't even questioned the glint in Itachi's plotting red eyes.

**(So please, tell me how you like it. I'll tell you more about the hidden door if you have questions and in the next chapter I will answer them. Deal? But you have to leave me reviews asking about the hidden room!)**


	5. Home Isn't Always Sweet pt: 1

**Chapter 4: Home Is Not Always Sweet pt: 1**

Question 1: many might be asking is that what's up with the hidden room? Well the hidden door that Kiba found is really the humanoids world. He found it because of Itachi aloud him too. Normally Itachi would draw people in and change them into animals to sell them to others. Even if that person is a member of there own family!

Question 2: Another Question that many might be asking is that, what is Itachi up to? What is he plotting?... Well Itachi has a reason why he aloud these dogs to be adopted by this owners. Later on you will find out that he had known they would be coming!

Question 3: A third Question was asked, why was Itachi selling animals? Well, to gain power really. He captured them and took their powers away. Humanoids have one main power, to change from animal to human. They still have their ears and tail and sometimes their hands will still look like a paw. But they have fingers and a thumb!

Anymore questions just leave a review or message me.

**Humanoid Animal Talk:** **-Talk-**

**Warning:** _Plotting Itachi!_ (We love him because of his plotting thoughts!)

* * *

When Iruka stepped out of the store, he was surrounded by squealing, babbling teenage girls. Who suddenly wanted to see their new dogs.

"Iruka-Sensei, I didn't know you liked dogs!" Sakura squeaked, stroking the annoyed looking Kakashi. Iruka scratched the back of his head and gave a little nervous laugh. Which Kakashi was extremely adorable.

"Well... eh I... He grew on me?" No one caught the question that Iruka was asking out loud to himself. Kakashi grinned to himself, but it crept onto his face. One of the girls awed and wrapped her wiry arms around his thick neck. Kakashi twitched. He sighed and aloud it though. But secretly he wished Iruka would do this to him.

Naruto was arguing with his dog, he still didn't realize that dogs weren't supposed to talk. He was annoyed that this dog, the Teme was still calling him Dobe. Yes the animals gave their "Masters" names as well. Kakashi had named Iruka: Dolphin, Sasuke: Dobe, Zabuza: Kid, Shino: Mutt, and Neji: Racoon.

Naruto growled and suddenly yanked "his teme" to his feet.

"Come on Teme,..." Sasuke was shocked by the sudden force of this being. He found himself standing and being dragged down the road.

**-Dobe!-**

**-Can't _'stand'_ without your _'master'_, Uchiha?-** Sasuke turned his head to look into blind eyes.

**-Hyuuga-** He snarled, the dog was smirking. Even if Neji was smaller, he still had the power to annoy and over dominate the Uchiha because of Sasuke's anger. Gaara wasn't paying any head of the two dogs, looking like they would fight in two seconds. But suddenly Kakashi wondered over and did was 'normal' dogs do. Sasuke gave an un-Uchiha wail and turned towards Kakashi.

**-Pervert! What are you thinking!-** he barked. Kakashi only smiled, his only visible eyes an upside down U.

**-Oh calm yourself, Sasuke. The beings of this world expect us to do that. That is what the normal dog does to great others... So hello friend. So hello!-** Kakashi said cheekily. Sasuke twitched.

**-I ain't going near your a-double-s, Kakashi.-** Kakashi just shrugged and went to great Neji, by wagging his tail and sniffing him around the face. Sasuke blinked, a flash of hatred went passed in his eyes.

-Hey! Why didn't you just do that as a grerting?! Instead of smelling my ass...- His fur was once again bristled. Naruto looked down at this dog, Gaara snorted.

**-Because I knew you would have more of a reaction.-**

"Not again, why are you always up tight, Teme!?" Hissed Naruto.

"Your dog has issues, Naruto." said Gaara matter of factory. Naruto pouted.

"Why did I have to be stuck with a prick like him?!"

"Oh if you don't want him, Naruto... I'll take him!" squealed Sakura. Sasuke snapped his head around when he heard that annoying high pitched fake sweet voice.

**-WHAT?!!-** Sasuke paled, his fur suddenly losing the sheen. He looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto even looked like he was considering it too! Neji snickered and Kakashi waged his tail slightly.

**-Better be good for your _'master'_ Sasuke. Or he will give you up in a flash.-** leaving Sasuke to think about what he just said. Kakashi turned and padded back to his own master who was trying to teach people how to treat animals. Sasuke tried to think of what to do, when he heard Neji snicker.

**-Better get your head straight, Sasuke. You don't want to be in the hands of that pink monster... And I'm sure you don't want to be back in that cage with your brother.-** Neji passed Sasuke and went to sit by Gaara who was watching a bird on a tree limb. Sasuke dropped his cropped ears. He suddenly heard,

"Uh sure Sak-" The leash was being handed over, Sasuke quivered with shock and suddenly lunged at Naruto. Knocking him down onto the ground.

"GRAH!" Wailed Naruto. Sasuke had done it, he had his front paws on Naruto's shoulder's. Pinning him down. His back left paw pushing into his gut while the other was rubbing against Naruto's groin. Sasuke was licking Naruto's face. Sakura blinked and stared at the scene before her. Naruto couldn't move his arms because were pinned. Sasuke lapped at Naruto's face and neck, sometimes getting a little chest too. He made sure that he was staying with _'his'_ dobe.

Iruka stared, something was changing. The dog was changing. Iruka noticed that the paws on Naruto's shoulders were becoming more hand like. His muzzle seemed to becoming shorter as well. Kakashi, Shino, and Neji noticed to and charged Sasuke at once. Shino grabbed a hold of Sasuke's scruff, while Neji slambed into his back hind corters to make him stagger. Kakashi did the rest by pushing him off and standing over Naruto. He was protecting Sasuke but he made it appear that he was trying to help Naruto. Which he was, Sasuke had never been that close to a human being and the hormons could get out of hand with him sometimes.

Naruto coughed and sputtered. Sasuke lay there stunned. Kiba rushed in and shooed Kakashi away, while helping Naruto back onto his feet.

"Well," began Kiba with a soft smile. "He dosn't want to leave ye fox-boy. So don't try to give him back or give him away. Your apart of each other now!" he joked. But little did they know is that they were apart of each other now. Unknown to the humans, the ones owning the dogs had something that bonded them together forever. They also could communicate and hear what the dogs were saying to each other... Because of Sasuke's act of desperation. Kiba looked down at the four dogs, spotting his, he patted the dog on the head. Shino lifted his head in confusion. Kiba gave him a dazzling smile and turned back to the other three. The class was watching their every move. "Well, I guess you guys don't know what to get your dogs to eat."

"Ramen is good! They could eat that!"

"No! Naruto dogs shouldn't eat that stuff you call food!"

"But Kiba, it's good!" Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"Well," Iruka stated. "Lets go and get something for them. Everyone to the food store." While everyone piled into the bus, Itachi had been watching everything. He smirked and turned to an open door that hadn't been their before. "Mother, Father, call the counselors. There shall be a meeting tonight!" An aproving howl echoed from the door as Itachi closed the door behind him as he entered.

* * *

**Time skip! Naruto's House**

Naruto stumbled into his small rundown apartment. Sasuke padding behind.

"Well Teme," he began, "This is your new home. Sorry it ain't five stars." he finished with a mutter. He was so tired of this dog already! At the store he kept turning his nose to everything he picked up. Finally Kiba had to suggest he just give him normal food instead. Like, chicken and rice, beef and unflavored potatoes. Naruto agreed, he could cook so it didn't really matter to him. He was a great cook but normally was to lazy to really cook himself. He rather have Ramon then anything.

Sasuke looked around the dump.

**-This is home? It's not even worthy enough for a pigs den let alone a home where someone lives!-** Sasuke only received a tired glare from Naruto.

"Fine be like that, you can sleep on the couch for all I care!" Sasuke blinked, he had barked that not spoken out loud. He watched the blonde owner retreated into his room and flinched when he slammed the door closed, forgetting there was refrigerated food in the bags he dropped by the front door.

**-dobe, you trully are a loser.-** Sasuke grumbled out loud to the world. But only the walls listened. Sasuke grabbed the bags with his jaws and carried them to the kitchen, quickly he pulled out the fridge related foods and pulled open the fridge, with great dificalty. He hadn't seen these types of fridges for a long time. It was small, could only hold a couple of items and had a pull door. Which with Sasuke's paws wasn't the best. With a sigh, he went into the kitchen and flopped down upon the uncomfortable couch.

* * *

**Time skip Gaara's House**

Gaara had come home after shopping for pet supplies. Which he thought was unnecessary. But Kiba had told him other wise. Gaara was lounging on the couch, his new dog, Phantom (Neji) on the ground. If anyone looked at Neji they could see how annoyed he was to be on the ground not on the couch like Gaara was. Finally getting fed up by this, he leapt onto the couch. The couch was small, a two seater really and with Gaara sprawled out, there was only one place to go. On top of Gaara.Gaara gave a startled sound and tried to push Neji off but he was to strong. Neji nestled himself on top of Gaara.

His front paws grazing Gaara's stomach, his head plopped way to close to Gaara's groin and the rest of Neji was comfortably between Gaara's legs. Gaara gave a very dangerous look, but Neji just snorted.

**-Get over it, Racoon... This is where I am staying until you get up...-** if Gaara could get up. The dog was heavy. Grumbling, Gaara shifted a bit and looked at the dog who seemed pleased by the submissve side of Gaara. He snorted and turned back to the TV.

Neji had fallen asleep, but he was awaken by Gaara who suddenly wanted to turn but couldn't. Neji lifted his head, he was still in the strange position, he saw that Gaara had fallen asleep, but a stress filled sleep. Neji looked outside, the sky was darkening.

_'Night will come soon.'_ he thought as he looked down upon the sleeping face of his new owner. Neji had crawled close to Gaara's face. 'He looks different when he sleeps. Some how like he is a different person...' He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he had gotten way to close for comfort. Gaara suddenly woke up, finding Neji right in front of his face.

"AHHHH!" he yelled out of character and smacked the dog off of him. While in the prosses of harshly removing the dog from on top of him, Gaara's nimble fingers caught onto an invisible calor. Ripping it from Neji's neck, as Neji fell to the ground with a loud THUD!

Neji lay upon the ground, eyes wide with shock. Gaara huffed and tried to calm his rasing heart. It took a minute before he had his breath steady. But his heart did some somersaults when he looked down at his dog. Teal eyes grew ten sizes larger. Suddenly Gaara wasn't acting himself, he leapt from the couch to his feet, pointing at the teenage boy now in front of him, laying on the floor.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

* * *

**Iruka & Kiba will be next!**

**(Hahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Well what did you think about this chapter, there will be a part 2 to this!)**

**I give thanks to:** _inuyashachick04, this fanfiction member gave me a totally brillant idea! PRAISE THIS MEMBER! YAY thanks a lot inuyashachick04!_


	6. Home Isn't Always Sweet pt: 2

**Home Isn't Always Sweet pt: 2**

**Warning: **_Perverted Kakashi, Aggressive Zabuza, Cuddling Shino Cursing, Some yaoi scenes,_

**Note on this Chapter:** _You will be able to get more of what Itachi's planning on doing in this chapter! Yay, all the characters will have their pets home. Yay more of the plot is coming in, can't wait until I get this over with! Nah will never really end this story! Sequels though yea! Yes there will be more cliff hangers later on. And I did notice that I messed up on the other chapter with correction I mean. Oh and this is going to be a very fun filled chapter!_

**Humanoid Animal Speech:** **-Talk-**

**Humanoid Speech:** -Talk-

**Human Speech:** "Talk"

**Thoughts:** _'Thought'_

**Owner: **_Naruto Uzumaki_

**Pet:** _Sasuke Uchiha_

**Animal:** _Black Doberman_

**Owner:** _Kiba Inuzuka_

**Pet:** _Shino Aburame_

**Animal:** _Belgian Tervuren_

**Owner:** _Gaara Sabaku_

**Pet: **_Niji Hyuuga_

**Animal:** _German Pinscher_

**Owner:** _Iruka Umino_

**Pet:** _Kakashi Hatake_

**Animal:** _White Alaskan Malamute_

**Owner:** _Haku_

**Pet:** _Zabuza_

**Animal:** _Great Dane _

**Time Skip - Iruka's House (Whoot!)**

This was pure he for Iruka. The dog he adopted wouldn't stop following him around. It was like he was obsessed with Iruka or something. **(How right he is! Hehe)** When Iruka got home, he fed Kakashi, his home made Turkey with unseasoned potato's, which Kakashi loved. But the dog was annoying. He didn't touch the potato's until Iruka seasoned it and smashed it up. Then Iruka tried to do his routine, eat, bath, watch TV until 10P.M., then head to bed. But NOOOO! This dog kept on his heals the whole night.

After fixing up Kakashi's dinner, and Kakashi eating it, Iruka made his normal plate, chicken, three different vegetables, and smashed potato's. He tried to sit down and relax from the long stressed filled day, and as he lifted the first fork full of food to his mouth, Iruka's eyes spotted Kakashi sitting only inches away from him. The image of his face reflected back to him through Kakashi's only good eye. Something about Kakashi's stare made Iruka loose his apatite. He put down his fork and sighed. He was about to get up when he jumped. Kakashi had come up and placed his shaggy head in Iruka's lap. Iruka stared down at the pleading Kakashi. Kakashi licked his lips and made sure they made the chomping sound, to startle Iruka out of the daze he was in. It worked, Iruka jumped again. _'He is so much fun to play around with!'_ thought Kakashi, the playfulness glinting in his only eye. Iruka quivered at the sight. This dog wasn't normal. He knew how to push Iruka's buttons that was for sure. Kakashi pushed on, he wanted to feel those hands upon him. He wanted to be petted by Iruka. He wagged his tail to see if it would effect the younger man. It just seemed to agitate him even more. Iruka glared down upon Kakashi and pushed his head off his lap.

"That is no way to get my attention, _Scarecrow_." he snapped, he made the nickname elongated. Kakashi's ears dropped, eyes losing there playful gleam. He was now mopping

'_He's tougher then my other owners... hmm...'_ he thought as he was pushed away. He only teased his owners, until they were hard and uncomfortable. But it didn't seem to bother or faze Iruka. It only pi$$ed him off... Iruka cleaned up his plate and went into his room, closing the door behind him. Leaving a very disappointed dog behind.

Kakashi sat waiting for five minutes before he heard water running in the bathroom. Twitching, his ears could hear a towel drop. He could just imagine what the young man looked like with all that tan skin. Well not really, _Dolphin_**(Iruka)** covered up, to the point where he had not shape to his figure. It made Kakashi even more carious about this fine looking male figure. It even made him a bit aroused that this fine find would keep him guessing, even if it wasn't Iruka's fault.

Kakash looked under the door, there was nothing blocking it. The playful gleam returned to the Scarecrow's eyes, a white toothy grin upon his face.

'_Dolphin, you have much beauty, you can't keep it hidden forever...'_ He thought as he tried the door, locked. _'Thought so... hmm this could be easy-'_ he looked down at his claws. _'Or this could be hard... I pick easy.' _He looked the sharpest claw and carefully started to pick the lock.

Iruka, unaware of what was happening, sank deeper into the tub, letting the steam lift the worries from his body. He was thinking about something peaceful. But nothing came, just blankness. But somehow it was comforting. He let out a groan of pleasure, he sank even farther into the water, so the only thing showing was his scared nose, eyes, and forehead. He didn't hear the bathroom door being picked.

The water was clear, the mirrors were fogged, the white dog wasn't seen as he slipped in and shut the door with his hind left leg. He sat, watching the tub for any motion. After waiting a whole minute, Kakashi's pasions wore thin and he got to his paws and slunk over to the tubs side. Pulling himself up so his front paws were on the side of the tub, he peered down upon the drowsy angel. Kakashi now realized why his _Dolphin_ would hide his body. He was more then Kakashi could take. Kakashi started to shake, his only good eye was wide, his was drooling, and his breath was coming out in pants. If he could, he would have cum right there, but he couldn't.

'_It-it's the-the mist... yeah from the-the h-o-t wat-er...' _his eyes were roaming the figure, even if in the water, Kakashi could tell this was something he wouldn't want to let go or share with anyone for that matter. This was his and no one else's. Kakashi blinked, Dolphin was opening his eyes! Kakashi in fright of being seen, reached back and scrambled out of the bathroom leaving the door open. He darted behind the couch, which had little room, and let his body cool down.

Iruka blinked, confused. The door, he had closed it. He was sure of it. He knew Kakashi couldn't have opened it. **(Wrong!)**

'_Is someone in the house?!'_ He thought suddenly bolting up. _'Kakashi!'_ He leapt from the tub, grabbed a towel and ran out of the bathroom, into his bedroom. Looking around frantically.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called out, he stood in the middle of the room, silence. Panic was rising in his chest now. Where was his dog?! He ran out of the bedroom into the living room. "Kakashi?" Still no answer. Had someone come in and taken him? _'Oh no, please not that!'_

Kakashi was still behind the couch, he was still shaking, and he just noticed that he was sporting a hard on, majorly! He kept hearing his Dolphin calling him, but he couldn't force himself to come out. "Kakashi, here boy!" Dolphin's voice was getting louder, more paniced. Finally Kakashi could hear Iruka looking under things. Then he felt the couch beside him being moved. Kakashi looked up, slowly. His eye still hazy. Iruka was standing there, in all his glory. In only a white towel wrapped around his waist. Kakashi felt himself quiver, Iruka was out of breathe. A smile slowly tugging at his mouth, Iruka walked towards Kakashi he fell to his knees slowly and sighed. "You scared me..." A soft tender tan hand brushed Kakashi's black velvety nose, it worked its way to his muzzle then to his left ear. A frown replaced the sweet smile. "Scarecrow... your shaking." Iruka was leaning over, his right hand supporting his body, he was on all fours, his towel slipping from his waist. Kakashi was in a deep trance watching that towel, wishing he would pull it up but on the other hand taking it off. Kakashi was leaning into his touch now.

'_Oh stop... please... you don't kno-'_ he groaned, it sounded like a deep vocal sigh to Iruka. Kakashi stopped shaking, which pleased Iruka. Iruka's hand was now working its magic upon Kakashi's neck. Kakashi couldn't take it, his hard on needed attention. But what could he use to satisfy himself, he was a dog, he rather be human and fck Iruka.

"Come on boy, lets go to-" Iruka stopped talking when his hand suddenly brushed something that wasn't there before, on Kakashi's neck.

'_Hm?'_ that Iruka as his fingers fingered the object in question. It felt like a collar. _'Strange...'_ he was parshly blinded by the dark, but Kakashi's white fur stood out. There was no collar on his dog, but his fingers were telling him other wise. He forward his slender eyebrow and grasped the see-through collar. And with one swift tug, pulled it off Kakashi. Iruka stared at it. It lay in his hand, clear as day. It was a thick brown band with golden letters printed on it, _Hatake_ _Kakashi_. Iruka stood up, still holding the band, he motioned Kakashi to follow him. He didn't want his dog to be alone tonight. He seemed to be scared of the dark. Which wasn't right, he was shaking because of his hormones speaking.

As they walked into the bedroom, Iruka didn't notice Kakashi's hard on that showed proudly. Iruka grabbed a pare of sleep pants that he had laid out and let his towel drop. He suddenly felt eyes upon him and turned only seeing Kakashi staring. Iruka quivered. He felt his stomach lurch. Something wasn't right about this dog. But Iruka couldn't put his finger on it. The band was still in Iruka's hand as he slipped on his pj pantsand climbed into his twin sized bed. He looked over the edge and saw Kakashi laying there. "Come on silly." cooed Iruka in a motherly voice. "Come here." he patted the bed, Kakashi lifted his head quickly before he suddenly sprang to his feet and was up on the bed in a mater of five seconds. Little did Iruka know, that he made a big mistake. Iruka stroked Kakashi on the head. The band still in his other hand. Suddenly Kakashi realized that Iruka had his hair down. It grazed his chin and stuck to his face because of the water. Kakashi suddenly wanted to hump the daylights out of the pillow that he was laying on.

'_Dan you, my Dolphin...'_ Kakashi thought as he watched Iruka fall slowly to sleep.

**Time Skip - Haku's House**

Haku had just walked in, his Great Dane right beside him the whole day. He didn't even have to put him on a leash. He was a pleasing dog. Haku smiled and patted the large dog on the head.

"Well Zabuza, I think it might be time for us to head to bed." he suggested but the remembered something. "First I got to bathe... I really have no time in the morning to take one." He put his bags down and walked to the bathroom, Zabuza following behind. Haku huffed playfully and started to turn on the water. "What?" The dog plopped itself down next to the sink, which was right on the other side of the tub. While the tub was running, Haku started to take his clothes off. Zabuza's inky eyes watched him, hungrily. Haku had the feeling this dog was raping him with his eyes. **(Creepy thought right there, hopefully I can ease it before I go to bed... 0.o)** Finally when Haku was totally naked, Zabuza made his move. He pounced, pushing his face into the boys frail female-looking frame. Startled, Haku nearly slipped and fell into the tub. But he caught himself and pull himself back up, only to fall harshly upon the tile floor with something in his hand. His a-double-s hurt but he would have been more hurt if he hadn't grabbed what ever he had grabbed. Looking down, he saw it was a collar, white with big maroon letters on it, _Zabuza_ written on it. He blinked at the object and then looked at the sly look upon Zabuza's face.

-Finally,- Zabuza spoke out to Haku. -I can finally claim what has been mine for years.- Even if he was still in his dog form, Zabuza pounced on the naked Haku. Haku stared parshely scared, up at the dogs face, which slowly became more human-like.

"Wha-what are you?" Stuttered poor Haku. Zabuza sneered.

-I'm your nightmare come true.- Zabuza hissed seductively at Haku, finally turning fully into his human form. He still had the Great Dane ears, tail and the texture of his fur, but the rest was human. -Prepare yourself,- He began, licking a shaking Haku. -Because this is going to be the night you lose to me!- And with that, he bit down upon Haku's neck, hearing the smaller boy scream in pure pain. Blood oozed from the wound into Zabuza's open mouth. He sucked at it greedily. -hmm,- he groaned as he kept gnawing on Haku's pale neck. Haku was paralyzed with either to much pain, or pleasure or he just didn't know what to do. It was defiantly hard to know what to do when the dog he had just adopted, had his rough tongue lapping at his wounded neck. All he was offered to do was to gasp, which only encouraged Zabuza. Zabuza grinned, letting his sharp teeth graze the wound over and over again. **(I feel so sorry for Haku... whines ...)**

**Time Skip - Kiba's House**

Shino was at home, with his new owner, Kiba. A fool in his eyes. He didn't know why Itachi aloud such a creature to take him home. **(Meaning that Shino felt to good to be with such a looser like Kiba... Sad, he wont have a choice in this! Muhahahaha... gatta stop doing that)** Kiba had already fed him with his little puppy, which was curled up in Kibas arms fast asleep on the broken bed. The boy was only in his boxers which had a large hole near the back side, which gave Shino a good glimpse of his a-double-s. Yet every time he did so, the bugs under his skin would get riled up, like he was excited! He would never be excited with this fool. He would tell himself that it was just pent up sexual frustration. And still he couldn't pull his eyes off how Kiba walked, how he ate so messy. And it was still all over his face, and...lips. Those peach pink lips were tormenting Shino's bugs. They were drawing him closer. He wanted them. So bad he wanted to kiss the boy in front of him. The boy who took him in, who fed him and bathed him. Which he enjoyed, because he got to pull Kiba in. Which also resulting in his bugs raging. But now the boy, was asleep with his dog in his arms. He wished that he was the dog in his arms. He didn't realize that he was pouting, the sunglasses slipping a bit off his muzzle. Deep, black, endless eyes raked over the unexpected victim. Shino's tongue hung from his mouth, dripping with saliva. He wanted, no desired, no NEEDED the boy. Akamaru suddenly lifted his head. Whimpering and pulling himself from Kiba's arms. Awaking the desired person that Shino longed to be cuddled by.

Akamaru padded out of the room and into the kitchen to drink, while Shino suddenly lunged at the opportunity to be held by Kiba. He climbed hastily upon the bed, staring at the drowsy mutt.

-Hold me...- he demanded in a serious voice. Kiba didn't even have time to regester what was being said before he clung to Shino. Pulling him to his bare chest. Shino still didn't believe he was attracted to the mutt, just pleased to be out of that place. His head was pushed up against Kiba's bare chest, and he couldn't resist on taking in the scent of Kiba, after that he gave him a swift lick. Kiba lout out a loud arousing moan and Shino knew he was hooked. He was okay being cuddled by his desired person. That is all that matters now. He fell asleep, while Akamaru wagged his tail and watched from the doorway. He snickered to himself. It was going as planned.

(Oh no, is Akamaru in on it too?! Lol yet another question has to be asked, and maybe answered. Lol Hope you like this chapter, its longer. And hopefully I can do the other chapters like I did this one. Now I must go to bed I'm to tired to keep going.)


End file.
